Conventional solid composite propellants utilize chemically cross-linked elastomers in which prepolymers are cross-linked by chemical curing agents. As outlined in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,526, there are important disadvantages to cross-linked elastomers. Cross-linked elastomers must be cast within a short period of time after addition of the curative, which time period is known as the "pot life". Disposal of a cast cross-linked propellant composition is difficult except by burning which poses environmental problems.
As an alternative to cross-linked binders, U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,526 proposes to use a thermoplastic elastomeric binder which is a block copolymer of a diene and styrene, the styrene blocks providing a meltable crystal structure and the diene blocks imparting rubbery or elastomeric properties to the copolymer. In order to prepare a propellant composition using the copolymer, the copolymer is dissolved in an organic solvent, such as toluene, and the solids and other propellant formulations are added. The solvent is then evaporated, leaving a rubbery solid which may be divided into pellets suitable for casting or other processing.
A disadvantage of formulating a propellant composition using a thermoplastic elastomeric binder which must be dissolved in a solvent is that the propellant formulation cannot be cast in a conventional manner, e.g., into a rocket motor casing. Furthermore, solvent-based processing presents problems with respect to solvent removal and recovery. Organic solvents, such as toluene, present certain hazards both to the immediate work area and to the larger environment, necessitating various precautions to be taken with respect to processing such propellant formulations.
It would be desirable to have propellants and other high-energy solid compositions which include thermoplastic elastomeric binders which can be melted and cast without the need for solvent processing.